<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates are for the weak - Or are they? by MaryAjana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430307">Soulmates are for the weak - Or are they?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAjana/pseuds/MaryAjana'>MaryAjana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life of the Party D&amp;D (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAjana/pseuds/MaryAjana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renard never believed in finding his soulmate. He always tried to ignore the topic as well as the pain it brought and the designs that appear on his skin every time his soulmate hurt himself. But what happens when he does find his soulmate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmates are for the weak - Or are they?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I got inspired by different Soulmate AU's on the Life of the Party Discord Server and wanted to combine them to a little fanfiction of my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For years Renard has not allowed himself to think about the water lilies and petals appearing over his body or what they stand for. It was easier when he is around people or taking a job but when he is alone his mind wanders and he gets a sinking feeling about the cause of these designs. No matter how much he tries, he cannot help but worry every time he feels the pain and sees a new flower appear.</p><p>When he meets the party it becomes easier, enough is going on to distract him from it. That is until Cassian gets hurt for the first time. It is their first fight as a group and it just has to be a troll in water. Frozen in fear Renard at first does not register what happens around him but then he feels the pain. HE doubles over, his hand going to his throat and he groans softly. He looks around, eyes wide but hidden behind his mark. Finally, he notices the fight around him but before he can fully comprehend what is happening he flinches and lets out a muffled cry, which gets lost in the noise around. When he can see again through the pain, he can see Cassian’s limp form before him. When he sees exactly where Cassian was injured, his mind goes from screaming *FUCK* to completely blank within a few seconds. He watches in shock as Sariel moves towards Cassian and does her best to heal him. He does not see the mud creature form next to him at first and when he dies it is too late and the glue-like mud hits him. Panic rises and his mind starts racing again. Being unable to move, he looks around and shouts at Elyse “Elyse attack!” spurring her into action. He can see how she throws a ball of energy at troll but it misses him.</p><p>Renard’s eyes lock at Cassian again for a moment before he uses his rage and worry to swing his weapon at the mud creature closest to him. Then he tries to get free from the mud that pins his arms to his sides to no avail. He once again panics and watches on without truly seeing how the others fight. Then the troll makes another attack at Cassian, snapping Renard out of his daze. Still unable to move though, all he can do is watch as the jaws of the troll come down at Cassian. He braces for the pain, yet he still flinches when the teeth sink into Cassian’s flesh and he watches in horror as he is battered about. He has to suppress a sigh of relief when he sees Cassian disappear in a cloud of smoke and reappears finally safely away from the danger. He watches with more ease than he admits to himself as Cassian then attacks the troll with a bolt of blue and green energy. He notices fascinated as Sariel turns her attention to the troll again and a bright beam of light opens up and engulfs the troll. Renard tries to strike at the closest mud creature again but misses because he is still restrained by the mud. He looks up again and calls out in a commanding voice “Boblem hit it again!” Boblem turns his attention to the mud creature next to the troll and pushes it back with his magic, killing it in the process. Renard finally breaks free from the mud as Boblem now turns to the next mud creature to push it back as well. Renard watches as Boblem then moves his beam of light to the troll. The two pillars of light merge and the troll gets burned to death. The fight after that is easy and before Renard knows it the fight is over and even the last mud creature is destroyed. His whole body aches but he tries to ignore it. He avoids looking in Cassian’s direction and just wanders off when he is sure everyone is alright. He walks far enough away so the others won’t see him before dropping to his knees by the water. There will be lots of questions later but he doesn’t care right now. He carefully pushes his coat off and pushes the rest of his clothes out of the way to see a bit of his shoulder where Cassian was attacked. He stares down into the water, his eyes fixed on the new water lily design that wasn’t there before the fight.</p><p>Well damn. His mind goes blank again and it takes all his will power to only scream internally. Why did it have to be Cassian of all people?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This might be all, there might be more. I still have ideas for more of this but I might not have the time for it for a while. We'll see how it goes and where my muse takes me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>